


Push and Pull

by ellia



Category: CW Network RPF, Supernatural RPF
Genre: Community: kink_bingo, D/s, Dirty Talk, Humiliation, M/M, Public Play, Sex Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-30
Updated: 2009-11-30
Packaged: 2017-10-04 00:43:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ellia/pseuds/ellia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jared takes Jensen shopping for new toys.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Push and Pull

** Push and Pull **

 

Jensen gathers himself, taking a deep breath and tries to relax as he waits for Jared to join him outside the car. They're shopping for new toys, and Jared's going to expect him to behave once they get inside. The place isn't like any sex shop Jensen had frequented before he became Jared's. It's hidden behind an anonymous door, in between office blocks and corporate buildings. There's no indication of what goes on inside, and only invited customers make it past security.

 

So it's a safe place, somewhere they can buy gags and paddles without worrying about ending up as a blind item on some gossip show. Anyone they might see in there will have as much to lose as they do, so it's one of the few places they don't have to hide. The downside of that for Jensen; is that Jared takes full advantage of that safety, and Jensen knows that he's going to have to be on his guard, as Jared will punish him there and then if he forgets any of his rules.

 

He still blushes when he remembers how last time they were here, he mouthed off to one of the assistants, and Jared had pulled down his pants and spanked him right there in the store. They'd gathered quite a crowd by the time Jared had been satisfied that he was sorry, and it's an experience he doesn't want to repeat.

 

There's something about Jared's behaviour that has Jensen on edge. His lover's practically bouncing on his toes with anticipation. And Jensen figures that has to mean he has something special planned. He only gets this way when he's planning to push Jensen hard, to get him to go past one more limit, and give one more piece of himself up to Jared.

 

Lowering his eyes, he clasps his hands loosely behind his back, and follows Jared into the store. Once inside, his lover heads straight for the cuffs and chains, stopping and staring every now and then, 'til he finds what he's looking for. He pulls a set of linked cuffs from the shelf, examining the locks and rubbing his fingers over the leather, turning them this way and that.

 

Jensen's supposed to keep his eyes down, but he gets little glimpses of the cuffs, and from what he can see they're not like the ones they usually use, one end has a small cuff but the other is much wider, and he can't quite figure out what they're for. Jared catches him looking, and lowers the cuffs, so Jensen can see them properly. Tapping one end he says, "Ankles," he lets the chain slip through his fingers 'til he's holding the other cuff, "Thighs."

 

It takes him a second to figure out how that'll work, then he realises that he'd be on his knees, Christ if Jared fastens him into these things, he'd be trapped on all fours, and he can't quite stop himself from trembling a little at the idea of it.

 

Jared's watching him closely, and he knows that he can tell the second Jensen gets it, "I did warn you baby, all those times I told you not to get up without permission, and you just keep forgetting. I could keep paddling that pretty ass of yours, but that doesn't seem to be getting through to you."

 

It isn't a question, so Jensen keeps quiet and just watches as Jared selects a second set of cuffs in a slightly different configuration and starts comparing them. "Puppy training?" The voice startles Jensen, and he swings round to see one of the sales assistants standing behind them, he glares at the man for surprising him like that, then quickly lowers his eyes again when Jared huffs in displeasure at his lack of control.

 

"No, he's not quite ready for that yet," Jared sounds amused rather than angry, so Jensen relaxes a little, until he realises what Jared said, and he stiffens at the thought that Jared's going to want that someday. "Just looking for something to remind him that his place is on his knees, seems he can't ever remember to get that right."

 

"Well sometimes even the best toys need a little help controlling themselves, least he's got you looking after him." The assistant's words make Jensen blush with embarrassment, the way they're talking about him, like he's not really got a mind of his own. "The cuffs can work to keep him down, but if you're looking to teach him a lesson about standing when he shouldn't, have you thought about a Humbler?"

 

"Don't think we've got one of those, have we baby?"

 

"No Sir, not that I've seen." He's sure that he's blushing even harder now, the first time he has to call Jared Sir in front of someone new is always the hardest, and he's glad he didn't stutter over the word this time.

 

The assistant leads them to a different aisle, and pulls something out of a box; he's got his head close to Jared's showing him the object. All Jensen can see is a curved piece of wood, and what looks like silver screws, he's no clue what it is, and only hopes that it isn't something he can't take.

 

They're speaking too softly for Jensen to hear, but he can see that Jared likes what he's hearing, so he's not surprised when the assistant hands him one of the sealed packs to carry. Looks like they're taking a Humbler home with them, so he grips the box and waits for Jared to decide what they're looking at next.

 

"There are instructions in the box I suppose?" Jared stops the assistant from walking off. "Wouldn't want to make any mistakes with something like that, don't want my boy damaged."

 

"Well there's always instructions, but a toy like this…" the assistant's voice trails away a little, and he seems to stop and think for a second. "Yeah this needs a delicate hand, might be better to see a demonstration before you try it out yourself."

 

"Probably for the best, that's if you've got the time." Jared takes the box from Jensen's hands and hands it back to the assistant, "Where do you want us?"

 

The man points towards the back of the store, where Jensen can see a number of curtained off areas. "Let me just get someone to cover the desk and I'll be right with you."

 

Jensen trails behind Jared, dreading what's to come, his safe word's on the tip of his tongue, and he's almost sure he's going to use it this time. Jared pulls one of the curtains back, and Jensen sees that it hid a small are that's dominated by a solid looking low table. There's an easy chair in the corner, and a large mirror on the back wall.

 

Jared steps in close, and wraps his arms round Jensen's waist, leaning in for a quick kiss before drawing back and studying his lover's eyes. The gentle touch is enough to calm Jensen; he's not on the verge of panicking any more. So when Jared indicates he's to get undressed, he steps quickly out of his clothes, hanging them on a convenient hook. Jared kisses him again; then helps him get settled on the table. He's left kneeling on all fours, with his legs spread, and his ass on display for anyone walking by to see.

 

If he raises his head, he can see the main part of the store reflected in the mirror, and he squeezes his eyes shut in humiliation when he realises that the other customers can see him. He doesn't want to let Jared down, so he tries to keep himself calm, not wanting to do anything to embarrass Jared in front of these strangers.

 

He hears voices and realises the assistant's back, and when he opens his eyes again, he see that the man has brought another couple with him. A woman is talking quietly with Jared, while her sub kneels at her feet, staring at Jensen.

 

Jared steps closer, letting his hand rest on Jensen's neck, and he leans into the touch, grateful for the comfort. As long as Jared's touching him, he can do this. "Ready baby, Sarah's thinking about buying one of these too, so I said it would be alright for her to watch. You don't mind, do you?"

 

It isn't really a question but Jensen answers anyway, "It's okay Sir."

 

"Good boy, knew you'd make me proud." Jared's voice is enough to chase away the last of his misgivings and he closes his eyes again and waits for his next order.

 

"Right it's best to start with him in this position, makes it easier all round," that's the assistant, and Jensen tenses a little when he feels a strange hand slide down his back. "Then you pull back like this…" His balls are grasped in a strong grip, and he can feel them being pulled back through his legs, stretched taut and uncomfortable. He concentrates on the feeling of Jared's hand on his neck; it's the only thing keeping him from pulling free of this stranger's hold.

 

The assistant is talking again, but Jensen isn't listening, he can't, everything in him is focused on staying still. Then he can feel wood, slick and smooth surrounding his balls, pressing tight, and he cringes, thinking they're about to be crushed. But a few seconds later the man gives him a quick slap on the ass, and he realises that the toy must be in place.

 

His balls still feel stretched but it's uncomfortable not painful, and he heaves a sigh of relief, this wasn't so bad after all. He opens his eyes and watches in the mirror as Jared and the woman lean over his ass, they're talking quietly, examining the way the device fits. The wooden pieces are closed around his balls and nestled into the curve of his ass, the position is humiliating and uncomfortable, but he thinks he can stand this easily.

 

Jared pulls at the wood, causing him to wince a little, and then he feels the woman's long nails digging into his skin, as she tests the fastenings of the device. Finally they both seem to be done, and Jared moves back around the table, holding out his hand to help Jensen off the table, "Come on baby; lets get you up."

 

Jensen takes Jared's hand and starts to push up from his knees only to drop back down with a shriek as sharp pain shoots through his balls when he tries to straighten up. He knows there are tears in his eyes, and he's panting heavily as he tries to ignore the pain. He can hear the others laughing behind him, and understands that they were just waiting for that to happen. Jared's stroking his neck again, and he realises that he's not actually expected to get up.

 

It's ingenious, so long as he stays bent over, kneeling in position he'll be fine, but if he forgets himself and tries to stand the pain will force him back down. It's the kind of toy that Jared loves best, one that places all the power in Jensen's hands. If he hurts, it's because he can't obey orders, any pain he suffers will be his own fault.

 

"Well I suppose that's one way to keep a bad boy in his place," the woman's voice cuts through his pain, and when he opens his eyes he sees her sub staring at him with pained sympathy.

 

"Of course that's only the basic model, we've got one with a ball crusher attached, or the deluxe model, which has electrodes in place of the clamps." The assistant's leading her off, and Jensen's never been so grateful in his life.

 

"Such a good boy for me, letting everyone see you like this, going to have to reward you when we get home." Jared tilts his head up and kisses him; it's wonderful, until he finds himself shifting position, and as Jared pulls his body up, the pain shoots through him again. It hurts like nothing ever has before, and he screams into Jared's mouth, struggling to find a way to relieve the pressure.

 

Then Jared's helping him back down onto the table, and moving swiftly to release the toy. All the while whispering words of praise and comfort, telling Jensen how beautiful he looked, how proud he'd made Jared. He's helped back into his clothes, and Jared holds him close, sheltering him in his arms, as they walk back through the store.

 

Here and there he can see other customers watching them, and he's humiliated all over again, as he realises what he must have looked and sounded like. But Jared won't let him hide his face, and so he endures the stares and knowing looks. At the checkout, the same assistant is waiting for them, and Jensen hates the way he's smirking at him.

 

"Decided to take it then?"

 

"Mmm…" Jared nuzzles the side of Jensen's neck, not even bothering to look at the man, "Looked so good on my boy, I couldn't resist."

 

Jensen hands over his credit card, and lets the man ring it up, Jared gets a perverse pleasure in making Jensen pay for his own toys, loving the way he gets all embarrassed when the bills come in.

 

Finally they're back in the parking lot, and he's able to relax again, neither of them is willing to risk their careers by doing anything in public. So he's safe from Jared's attentions, at least until they make it home. He's just getting into the car when Jared catches his arm. He's got the package in his hands and is looking at it carefully, "Jen, you didn't like this at all did you? We can ditch it if you want to."

 

The question's serious, Jared may like to push him, but in the end Jensen can always say no if he needs to. He swallows hard, if they keep the toy, then Jared will use it. He can well imagine that from now on any time he gets up without permission, will lead to him being locked into that thing for however long Jared decides he needs to suffer.

 

Jensen thinks of how humiliated he'd felt, of the burning pain in his balls and the way he'd cried out; and almost lets Jared do it. But he also remembers how proud Jared had sounded, and how disappointed and ashamed he always feels when he screws up and stands without permission. "Keep it," his voice is quiet but sure, and he takes the box back from Jared and puts it into the trunk.

 

Jared doesn't ask if he's certain, just squeezes his hand and pulls him into the car. "Definitely getting a reward when we get home." There's a mile wide grin on his face, and Jensen's sure he made the right call.

 

"Can't wait," His lover's joy is as infectious as always, and Jensen loves that he's the only one that can make his lover smile that way. He relaxes back into his seat, and lets his mind drift as Jared pulls out of the lot and heads into traffic. Just this once he isn't even going to bitch about Jared's speeding, after all he's pretty anxious to get home himself.


End file.
